The Land Of Ice Cream
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While adventuring out in the grassy Emerald Hill Zone, Toadette and Dry Bowser are led to a wonderland full of ice cream! Of course, it's like Toadette is having a sweet dream, while Dry Bowser has to endure what may turn out to be a pleasant nightmare...


**The Land Of Ice Cream  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is what happens when you play a bit too much Sonic 2, kids.

* * *

"It's pretty peaceful out here." Dry Bowser commented as he was looking through a pair of binoculars.

Toadette nodded in agreement, munching on a plain bagel. "Gosh, I agree D-B! Not a single cloud in the sky!"

It was night time, and both of the two characters were in the pleasant Emerald Hill Zone, having taken a long break from Seaside Hill despite the place they currently were at being very similar to it in appearance. Dry Bowser was taking a look around the entire tropical island on top of the grassy cover of one of the loops, with Toadette standing next to him.

"What do you think we're gonna find out here?" Toadette asked as she finished up her bagel, letting out a cute belch.

Dry Bowser murmured as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his left skeletal hand. "That's actually a good question. Nothing seems out of the blue..." He then turned to the west, to see a familiar red car with a drill on it. "Hold the phone, is that..."

Dry Bowser jumped off the grassy top, heading downhill towards the car. Toadette followed in the air, spinning her pink pigtails as she tried to keep up with Dry Bowser, but was knocked in the head by a dropped brown coconut, landing flat on her face and tumbling down as she went rolling away, colliding into Dry Bowser, causing his bones to scatter as the humanoid mushroom girl bumped into the drill car, breaking it apart into several pieces as she kept rolling around at the speed of sound, landing in the ocean as she emerged out of her ball form, gasping as she emerged out of the water, looking up to see Dry Bowser's skeletal head staring at her.

"Sorry, D-B. A coconut knocked me down while I was flying and caused me to roll," Toadette apologized as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head.

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, kid, you managed to destroy that stupid car, so now I can have a proper look at it." He then bounced back towards the land.

Toadette flew out of the water by spinning her wet pink pigtails, landing on top of the grassy cliff as she noticed a wooden sign that said 'now hiring' on it. Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face.

"My! This looks interesting!" Toadette commented as she noticed a couple of more wooden signs leading westward, following them. "I wonder where it leads...!"

After inspecting the broken car and rejoining himself, Dry Bowser dusted his skeletal hands as he placed them on his skeletal hips.

"Well, this was worth taking a look into," Dry Bowser commented as he turned around, seeing that Toadette wasn't by him. "What the... kid, where are ya?"

Dry Bowser then squinted to see the wooden signs that led to the west, having a hunch that Toadette followed them. He sighed as he shook his skeletal head, heading westward.

"That kid, always looking for something interesting," Dry Bowser muttered to himself as he followed the trail of wooden signs.

Eventually, after passing fifty four signs, Dry Bowser spotted Toadette, who was looking at a wonderland of ice cream that was cooling off right at the western end of the Emerald Hill Zone.

"My goodness, this looks so good!" Toadette admitted as she began bouncing with glee, clapping her hands together. "I just wanna scoop all the ice cream up and gobble on it!"

Dry Bowser murmured as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "I don't know, Toadette... something strange seeps out of this. I mean, a huge land of ice cream next to a tropical grassland? That's not natural."

However, despite Dry Bowser's pleas, Toadette didn't listen, as she ran right through the ice cream wonderland, running on the white vanilla frosted snow as she noticed that there were mountains of different flavored ice cream surrounded by huge waffle cones that rose like skyscrapers, with Dry Bowser sighing as he ran after Toadette, knowing that something was up in the innocent appearing dessert tundra.


End file.
